


Not Your Apartment

by bvllamys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, drunk clorke, feeding cats peanuts is always a hoot, my first fic here so like don't dropkick me if it isn't good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvllamys/pseuds/bvllamys
Summary: Bellamy awakes to his door opening at half two in the morning.He wishes he wasn't so fucking lazy to lock it like a normal human being.





	Not Your Apartment

The door to Bellamy’s apartment opened with a click.

 

 

Bellamy’s eyes shot open, his heart immediately increasing in speed as he sat up underneath his covers. What the fuck, was his first thought.

 

 

He quickly reached over to snatch his charging phone from the bed stand and press the home button, his lock screen immediately lighting up the room. He read a blurry 2:37 am, and considered in that moment that it probably would be better to just let this person kill him. He would get more sleep, as a pro.

 

 

The sound of someone tripping over something on the other side of Bellamy’s bedroom door (presumably the pair of shoes he kicked off when he arrived home from his sister’s house drowned in sleep five hours ago) and a “fuck!” following, made Bellamy question whether this was an attempted burglary/murder or not.

 

 

Slowly, he raised from his bed, throwing a shirt over his head and inching toward his bedroom door. As he pulled it back with caution, a loud, high pitched “aww, a kitty cat!” rang throughout the small apartment.

 

 

Fearing for the life of his cat, Bellamy stepped out of his room and came face to face with a girl sprawled out on the kitchen floor attempting to feed a salted peanut to his cat.

 

 

He silently curses himself for not locking his door. Sue him, he was too tired.

 

 

“Eh - who are you?” The girl paused, halfway through shoving a peanut into her mouth, and looked up.

 

 

Bellamy swallowed roughly. She was very, stupidly pretty. Her hair was blonde and cut short to her shoulders. Her lips were tinted a dark red and - even though there was no lights on - her eyes were bright blue, shining through the darkness. She was wearing some sort of dress which Bellamy would have admired more if he didn’t come back to his senses and remember the situation he was in once again.

 

 

She didn’t answer his question, so he asked again, followed with a, “and what are you doing here?” The girl let out a scoff at Bellamy’s question as she slowly ambled her way off the floor.

 

 

“I should be the one asking that question since this is my apartment you creep!” she exclaimed, holding her arms out for balance.

 

 

Bellamy watched her, hesitantly moving a foot closer to her in case she fell. Yeah, he didn’t know this drunk idiot, but at the same time he didn't want to see her fall flat on her face.

 

 

“Princess, you’re drunk -“

 

 

“No shit, sherlock.”

 

 

“And this is my apartment.”

 

 

The girl sighed heavily, “no, it’s not. sorry to break it to you, but I - Clarke Griffin - live here. So, bye now.” She took a step forward and lost her footing before Bellamy had time to rack his brain for a Clarke Griffin.

 

 

He reacted quickly, securing his arms underneath her and hoisting her up. Clarke mumbled a sorry before a giggle ended up slipping past her lips, her drunk self finding the fact that she just fell on one of the hottest guys she's ever seen very funny, and stood up straight again with a little wobble in her step.

 

 

“So, you're sure this isn’t my apartment?” she asked, looking around aimlessly at the unfamiliar furniture and decor. Bellamy felt embarrassed as he wondered what she thought of his apartment, but quickly regained himself when he remembered she asked him a question.

 

 

“Sorry to break it to you, Princess, but no.”

 

 

Clarke let out an audible groan, and Bellamy had to clear his throat so he didn't blush. “Well, I-I dunno what to do now,” she told him, sauntering over to the couch perched up against the wall and flopping down onto it.

 

 

“Make yourself at home,” Bellamy remarked, following her but not sitting down beside her, because that would indicate that he was totally cool with this drunk, pretty girl now half conscious on his couch at half two in the morning, and he wasn’t. Well, maybe a tiny bit.

 

 

Only because she was cute.

 

 

But no matter how cute she was - he needed her out of here. He was tired and cold and slightly annoyed from being woken up, and all he wanted now was his bed.

 

 

“So, where do you live, Clarke?” Bellamy asked, interrupting the almost comfortable silence in the room. Clarke didn't answer. She had fallen asleep.

 

 

“Oh, for God’s sake,” the man muttered, feeling defeated. He was close to done now, and stepped forward to wake her up with his rising temper thick in his tone of voice.

 

 

That was until she shifted round, scrunching up her nose and curling herself up on the decorative pillows Octavia gave him. His lips formed into a tight line in annoyance. Jesus, she’s so adorable. This isn’t fair.

 

 

Bellamy only now was noticing the birthmark above her lip as she was right under the moonlight pooling in from behind the shutters, while leaning in to drape a blanket over her small figure.

 

 

She accepted it with a small smile, enjoying the new warmth and snuggling her head into a pillow with a panda on it. He stood there for a minute, fighting with himself.

 

 

The girl - Clarke - seemed harmless. She hadn’t attempted to fight him, or drunkenly rob him. And he would most likely be up before her tomorrow morning, that’s if she decided to stay the night (of course she's going to, Bellamy. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the couch.) Then, he could see the sober her (which worried him and excited him at the same time).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good! I might do a part two I'm not sure but all that you need to know is that I'll go down with this ship ok bye.


End file.
